Kinderpingui
by Chanssie
Summary: Naruto never expected to find love in his boss' kid's kindergarten. (NaruSasu)


**Note:** This is my interpretation of a story my friend is looking for. If you think you read something like this before, please let me know.

This is a **_slash_ **story with two guys liking each other.

* * *

Naruto came to drop off Konohamaru in the kindergarten. Usually it was the boy's uncle or grandpa doing it, but today it was Naruto because both men had an appointment somewhere else and Naruto was free, so… why not?

The blond man pulled over in front of the gate and left the car to open the door for the brunet boy. The boy jumped out and landed on his feet. His red scarf swayed in the wind. He struck a pose worthy of superheroes. "Ready!" He yelled. Naruto laughed and took the boys hand which was gladly offered and lead him through the door to the building.

He rang a bell and one of Konohamaru's teachers opened the door. Konohamaru smiled at her and launched himself at her. She caught him and laughed too. "Miss Ino!" He called, hugging her. Naruto stood outside and peaked inside—his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You can enter." Ino stepped outside with Konohamaru still glued to her legs. Naruto nodded in greeting and stepped in. "I know it's a short notice but we just got the word today, we wanted to take the kids to the chocolate factory later today," she said the last part in a whisper so the kids don't hear her say the word chocolate, if their parents don't sign the waiver.

Naruto thought about it for a second, but decided Konohamaru should go, he knew his uncle and grandpa wouldn't get mad. "Oh sure. Where do I sign?" He asked as Ino was leading him to the reception desk. Another teacher was sitting there. She had a crazy hair colour. Pink. Naruto thought it was cute.

"Sakura, please assist Mr Sarutobi while I lead the kid," she looked at Konohamaru again and ruffled his hair, "to the playground." Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course." She got up and had a piece of paper in her hand. "If you would, please sign here," she pointed her finger where to sign, "And here if you would…" another place, "and here…" Naruto looked over the text. He saw it said, parent or a guardian. He was neither. Could he sign?

"Ehh," He laughed nervously, "I think I can't sign this, I'm neither a parent nor a guardian. Konohamaru's my boss' kid."

"Ooohhh, I'm sorry then." Sakura was disappointed. She frowned. Naruto did too, and he was already so excited the kids would have fun today! Then he got an idea, a smart one too. He was blond but not a complete idiot!

"What if I go with you?" He asked, "That way I would join you with Konohamaru and he would be able to go. I would take him, and not you, and that way I would be responsible for him?" Sakura's face lit up.

"What an excellent idea!" She clapped her hands. "I'll let everyone know. We will appreciate help with the little ones!"

She went to the common room where all the kids and other teachers hung out. Naruto followed her, she didn't say he couldn't. He saw her talking to some other people and pointing at him and they smiled. Naruto felt the need to wave at them and smile. They started giggling. He wondered if they were laughing at him. Ah, Naruto wasn't too thrilled but he was glad everything was okay so far.

He remembered he should had been back to work already, so he decided to give the old man a call and let him know what was going on. He did that fast, because the old Sarutobi was a very good grandpa and he agreed, saying it was a good idea, and that Naruto was excused for the day, but he should be back in the afternoon.

Naruto saw Ino and Konohamaru talking to another teacher. She was… wow. She had dark hair styled in a very modern way. Her posture was very relaxed and he could see she was doing the work with ease. Konohamaru even let go of Ino's legs and was animatedly chatting to the other teacher. He decided to talk to them and maybe get to know the miss.

Konohamaru realised Naruto was walking to them and ran off to play. Ino and the other teacher turned to Naruto. "Hello. I'm Naruto. I'm with you today." Naruto said and gave his hand to the other person.

"Uchiha." The teacher said. Her voice was slightlydeeperthan Naruto expected, but very pleasant nevertheless. Naruto smiled even wider. "I hear you volunteered." She noted.

"Ah yes, yes I have." Naruto nodded his head. "I thought it would be nice for the kids to see stuff."

"I'm glad we'll work together Mr Sarutobi." Ino said. It didn't really bother Naruto that they thought he was a Sarutobi, but he wanted to correct the teacher this time.

"Actually, it's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." He told both of them.

"Naruto then." Ino smiled and nodded her head. Naruto smiled again when he noticed Uchiha acknowledged the information. He was so happy for some reason. Ino left to tend to the kids. They stayed in silence. Naruto was starting to feel a bit embarrassed. He wanted to say something, but the other person looked very disinterested. When he was younger he might have started talking about anything and everything just to fill the silence, but as he was older now, it didn't seem like a good idea. So he nodded to the Miss and left.

They were looking after the children together until it was time to leave for the factory.

Not all kids were allowed to go, so some teachers stayed behind. There was Naruto, Uchiha, Sakura, Ino and a few others that Naruto didn't remember to ask for names. It didn't really matter since they were a part of another ground. Ino and Sakura were the leaders and were walking in front of the kid-train with Naruto and Uchiha in the back keeping an eye on the middle.

Their interaction improved. Uchiha was a quiet type, Naruto realised. She didn't talk much if she could help it. She instead offered short answers while it was up to Naruto if he wanted to know more about the subject or leave it alone.

"Did you always want to work with kids?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Oh, no, not really." Uchiha said and Naruto motioned with his hands for her to explain if she wanted to. "I knew I wanted to teach, but I wasn't sure which age."

"Oh, what made you chose the little buggers?" Naruto smiled.

"Their unconditional love." Uchiha smiled fondly clearly thinking about good stuff that probably happened at work.

"Yes, yes, I think I know what you mean."

"You? Do you work with kids too?" Uchiha asked.

"Oh, no, no. I work in a grocery store." Naruto felt silly. Uchiha was very brave to work with kids and his job was stupid. What was more interesting? Selling fruits and vegetables or making an everlasting impression on the young generation?

"A manager?"

"Ah, no. Not really." Naruto laughed nervously. "I work as a cashier."

"Oh, I just assumed… I didn't mean…" Naruto thought he made Uchiha uncomfortable and it didn't sit well with him. Oh, his stupid ego.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto quickly said, putting a hand on Uchiha's forearm. When he realised what he did, he quickly pulled away. She looked at the arm but didn't say anything. "I'm actually saving money to open my own business. The Sarutobis are only helping me achieve my dream."

"Oh…" Uchiha nodded her head.

"Yeah… I'd like to deal with computer and network maintenance. You know, fixing stuff, making networks secure and programming, all that technical stuff…" Naruto frowned, not knowing how much Uchiha knew about things like that. "I like to be my own boss. There's something good about being in the lead, you know?" Naruto asked.

Uchiha laughed, "Yes, I can certainly see you leading things." She smirked. When Naruto realised what he had said, he laughed too, pleasantly surprised she decided to tease him. He didn't mind the innuendo. He decided to test the waters.

When he was about to say something else, the kid-train stopped and he looked to see Ino telling the kids they were there. He guessed it wasn't the right time anymore. That was too bad.

They were greeted by a man working for the factory at the door and he led them in. They entered. There were more employees waiting for them inside so their job was easier. More people to watch over the kids was a good thing but Naruto had a feeling it wasn't needed. He noticed the kids behaved really well. Those that wanted to make troubles were put back in line by the capable Miss Uchiha.

They were given special white plastic clothes. There were some rules they had to follow. The kids looked funny in those little suits. The teachers weren't so happy to dress into that. Ino and Sakura commented it made them look fat. Naruto didn't care, but he looked at Uchiha and saw her entering her own suit.

"Let me help you with that." He said and went to her and zipped her in the back. He touched her back, she didn't mind.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he had to look away.

"You look great in it." He commented.

"Hn."

Naruto and Uchiha stayed in the back again. They talked some more, Naruto joking almost all the time and Uchiha was laughing at his stupid jokes. She must be interested in him, Naruto was sure, there was no way someone could think he was that funny.

They got to the part of the factory where they saw a huge container full of chocolate liquid. The kids gasped in amazement. "So cool…" was heard. Naruto looked over the fence and noticed that indeed, it was very cool. It smelled like great chocolate too.

"That's a big bath full of chocolate." Uchiha came to stand next to Naruto.

"I have a big bath at home. We could share." Naruto said and looked at her. She was laughing quietly and shaking her head.

When they finished the rest of the tour and they returned to the kindergarten, it was time for them to part ways. Naruto realised he wanted to do it. He was careful to get her alone first though. Ino and Sakura were giving the kids something to eat and Uchiha was supervising the bathroom where the kids were supposed to wash their hands well. When the last boy left Naruto came to the teacher.

"Hey," he started, "Um," he smiled, "Would you like to…" He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that never really left him, "Go out with me, sometimes? Like a date…"

He surprised her, he knew that much.

"I'm not sure…" She looked away. Naruto was disappointed. He thought they were getting along just fine. There was some chemistry between them for sure!

"Oh… well he's a lucky guy." Uchiha flinched when Naruto said it with such ease, like it was almost expected of her to be in some sort of relationship with another guy.

"What?"

"You rejected me." Naruto explained even though he thought Uchiha was pretty smart and knew he was asking her out for real.

"Yes. But I'm not…"

"Oh." That only served to make Naruto feel even worse. Not only he was rejected, he was extra rejected. He must have really misinterpreted the signals. "I feel so dumb now." He tried to lighten the mood. Uchiha chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." She explained. Naruto's eyes lit up. She looked like she was reconsidering it.

"So, you'll go out with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Under one condition."

"Name it!" He couldn't control his excitement, so maybe he wasn't wrong in thinking they had something.

"We don't tell anyone." She said quietly.

They agreed on a date later that week. They were meeting in a little cosy restaurant for dinner. They were seated in a corner, almost hidden from the world. The atmosphere was nice, relaxing and warm, very welcoming. The ambient music was playing in the background.

They ordered and their waiter was leaving.

"I'm glad you could meet me here." Naruto gave a brilliant smile. She looked stunning. She was wearing black pants and a dark blouse with a big scarf around her neck. He wasn't sure how he got this lucky.

"Of course." Uchiha put her closed hands on the table. "I haven't been out with a man since university. I could be a little rusty." Naruto doubted that. She was too great of a catch to be single all that time. Although, it would explain why she was so reluctant to accept his offer.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Naruto put his hand on hers. "If not, I'll be there to guide you."

Uchiha smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

The waiter came back with their drinks and Naruto removed his hand. They continued to talk about simple things. The time past quickly and Naruto found himself wishing they could spend more time together. They agreed on the second date.

By the time their fifth date rolled around, Naruto was pretty infatuated with the awesome teacher.

They were in front of Uchiha's house.

"I had a great time tonight as always." Naruto said, caressing Uchiha's check. She leaned into the touch and smiled. Naruto kissed her on the lips. He loved kissing her.

"Me too." She said, kissing him again.

"I can't wait to see you again." Another kiss.

"Yes." They couldn't stay apart.

"Yes." Naruto pulled her towards her and kissed her passionately.

"Do you…" She asked between kisses, "Want to come in?" Naruto pulled back for a moment.

"Yes." She pulled away quickly and led them to her front door. Naruto was behind her, kissing her neck as she searched for the keys in her pockets. She finally found them and opened the door. They stumbled in and Naruto closed it behind them. They went to the living room and fell on the couch. Hands were everywhere and moans filled the room.

"Ah… Uchiha…" Naruto gasped, attacking the other's neck.

"Sasuke." Uchiha said.

"What?" Naruto asked, still kissing and licking the delicious skin.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke kissed him on the lips, attacking him with his tongue. Naruto accepted the invasion and moaned at the delicious taste. Sasuke gasped as a hand was sneaked underneath her shirt and another one under the waistband of her pants. "Ah, Naruto."

Naruto liked where this was going. When he got no disapproval he found the courage to go further and he unbuttoned the pants and was met with…—a what?!

"What?" He pulled away. "What's that?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to get back to what they were doing.

"In your pants!" Naruto started pulling away completely. Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Clearly the mood was ruined and she looked annoyed.

"Excuse you?!" Naruto raised his voice, he stood up and took a step back. "You have a… a dick!" He accused.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded her head. She frowned.

Naruto looked at… _her_… with disbelief. She wasn't denying it. "You're trans!"

"No!" Sasuke got up too, very much annoyed. "What are you talking about you idiot? I'm not."

"You lied to me!" Naruto screamed accusingly. He felt sick to his stomach. "You're a man!" He saw a scowl appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I… what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was mad. He was pretty pissed off. "The hell?! Go away!" She—_he_ pointed his finger towards the door. "Get out now!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Naruto picked up his stuff and head to the exit, "Like I want to stay here!" He spat at Sasuke. He couldn't believe this. This _Sasuke_ dude was his amazing teacher. He was so stupid. How could he allow himself to be tricked this badly?! He felt disgusted with himself.

He left Sasuke's place cursing under his breath.

The next day Naruto talked to no one. He was in a very bad mood the whole week as well. He tried to forget the whole thing but nothing could stop the dull pain he felt in his chest. He couldn't get the stupid, _stupid!_, stupid teacher out of his head.

It was two months later that he realised Konohamaru was coming home from the kindergarten every day glaring at him. He ignored it. What did he know?! And it wasn't as if he and _Uchiha_ were that serious!

Naruto thought he was dealing with it accordingly, until one day he realised his workplace was attacked by toilet paper and glue. He frowned at the stupid prank, wondering who was brave enough to piss him off.

A week later, his workplace was bombarded by trash again.

The third time it happened, it was tiny confetti. He knew then, it wasn't an accident. He turned around and saw a glaring child watching him watching him back. Konohamaru put a confetti box back on the shelf and walked away.

Naruto confronted him next day when he knew they were alone.

"You're stupid." The boy insulted him. Naruto frowned, the nerve he had.

"You shouldn't talk like that." He said. "It doesn't suit children."

"You shouldn't act like that." Konohamaru echoed. "It doesn't suit adults."

Naruto decided to leave it at that. "I would ask you not to make a mess out of my workplace."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Konohamaru played innocent.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

"You should stop being stupid and apologise." The boy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said.

"Don't you?" He boy used his tactics.

"No, I have nothing to apologise for." Naruto looked away.

"Mr Sasuke is very sad." Konohamaru said, glaring furiously.

"I don't care what _Mr Sasuke_ does." Just the mention of the other's name is pissing him off. "And how do you know that anyway?" He asked, of course, he wasn't actually concerned about the teacher or anything serious.

"He won't play with us, he just sits and glares at everyone, and it's your fault." It surprised Naruto how determined the child was to make him feel guilty.

"How is it my fault?" Naruto asked.

"I heard him talking to Miss Ino." Konohamaru admitted. "They were very disappointed with you."

"Like I care." Naruto said half-heartedly.

"You know…. you're very sad too." Naruto's eyes widened and then he frowned. How would Konohamaru know that? He was still pissed off for being deceived for so long and he wasn't shy to show it. However, it was true he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. The time they had, it was nice. He felt so good in the other's company. So why did he go and pretend to be a girl?!

"Just apologise already." With that the boy pushed past him and left to play outside. Naruto stood in place, with his forehead resting on a nearby wall, questioning himself.

He was such an ass.

He did make a mistake.

The next day, it was him who took Konohamaru to the kindergarten. And it was Ino who opened the door, glaring at him. She let Konohamaru enter but not Naruto.

"Could I help you with anything else?" She asked, blocking the way.

"Is Sasuke here?" He asked, not showing he was bothered by the glare. Her glare softened when he asked about him.

"No. He's not." She said. Naruto couldn't be sure if she was lying or not. He tried to more around her to maybe catch a glimpse of the other teacher. "He doesn't want to see you." She added.

"I came to apologise." Naruto said.

"He doesn't want that either."

"Why doesn't he tell me that?" Naruto was stubborn.

"Leave please. I need to get back to the children." Ino closed the door before Naruto could say anything more.

He didn't know what he planned on accomplishing by going to Sasuke's workplace but it definitely wasn't this. Maybe he should give him a call later.

Later, Sasuke wasn't picking up his phone either. That should have been a clue that he didn't want to do anything with Naruto, but the blond wasn't one to give up. He wanted to make it right. He was really down when he was without Sasuke. The guilt was getting to him. He felt really stupid. He was sorry.

He tried waiting for a week, then he decided to pay him a visit at home. It was early afternoon and he was on his way home from work, so he guessed it was the perfect time since Sasuke should be home as well.

He was about to knock when someone opened the door.

It wasn't Sasuke.

It was another man.

He looked like a teenager trapped in an adult body. The thought of Sasuke and this guy together made Naruto sick. Sasuke was too good for him.

"Babe… were you expecting anyone?" The guy called from the door. "There's some dude at the door."

Naruto frowned. "No." He could hear Sasuke reply. The guy turned to him again.

"Can I help you?" He asked Naruto. He didn't like how the guy looked so comfortable in Sasuke's house, like he was almost at home here, so familiar with everything.

"I'm here to see Sasuke." The blond said. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"And what business would you have with him?" He asked. Naruto didn't know why he cared, since he obviously wasn't Sasuke!

"It's private." Naruto replied calmly, but he was fuming inside.

The guy laughed, "He'll tell me later anyway." Naruto didn't like being laughed at. "Well, I have to go, so, come on in." He walked past Naruto and left the open door. Naruto entered and closed the door behind him.

"Did you forget your keys?" he heard Sasuke ask from inside one of the rooms—kitchen most likely. "They're in the bedroom."

"Um, no." Naruto peaked inside and saw Sasuke cooking something on the stove. "It's Naruto. Your… _boyfriend_ just left and let me in." He saw Sasuke freeze. The raven slowly turned around.

"What are you doing in my home Naruto?" The teacher asked slowly. Naruto noticed the circles under Sasuke's eyes. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping that well. Naruto guessed this was it, this was his chance. He only hoped Sasuke would be willing to listen.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Naruto looked down at his feet. He couldn't take the disappointed look Sasuke gave him.

"You just did. Now leave." Sasuke was calm, or at least he seemed that way to Naruto. The blond didn't move from his position. He had more things to say but he didn't know where to start. Sasuke was slowly losing patience. "Is there something else you needed?" He scoffed.

"Yes." Naruto nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Sasuke frowned. "How was I supposed to know you can't tell a man from a woman?" His tone was mocking.

"You're making me sound stupid." Naruto was offended.

"That's not so hard to do obviously." Sasuke continued in the same tone.

"I can't believe I liked you." Naruto hissed in frustration. Sasuke's tone made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like that. He was aware he deserved it though. With the way he left Sasuke's place that night, it was a miracle the other man was speaking to him at all.

"The feeling is mutual." Sasuke said, unwillingly admitting he was also affected by the whole situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Was that not direct enough for you?" Sasuke taunted.

"I felt deceived. You lied to me." The blonde tried to make Sasuke understand just how badly he was feeling. It was not easy to accept the fact his wonderful girlfriend was actually a guy.

Sasuke took a step forward, getting closer to Naruto. The confrontation was getting more and more personal. "Now you want me to apologise for having a dick?" He gave Naruto a pointed look.

"What, no." Naruto sounded almost sincere. "I know I could have reacted differently. I just wasn't prepared for it." He looked at Sasuke. The other was standing very close to him now. He wanted to fix this.

"You are such an idiot." Sasuke said quietly.

"I really liked you, and I felt you hid a part of yourself from me." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke didn't move or mind the hand. That gave Naruto hope.

"I didn't."

"I know that now, but that's what I felt then."

Sasuke sighed, looking away from Naruto. "I was honestly surprised when you asked me out. I haven't been with a man in a while and I thought… I thought you would be different."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I honestly have no problems with you being a guy." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him, cocking his head to the side. Naruto could see confusing in Sasuke's expression.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked, sounding defeated. Naruto could see Sasuke wasn't interesting in a fight.

"To maybe give me another chance." Naruto asked hopefully and cupped Sasuke's face with his hand. He bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to kiss the other man. Even though when he had entered the room Sasuke was aggressive, the atmosphere around them at that moment was almost intimate.

"I'm not sure about that."

"I'm too late." Naruto smiled forcefully, thinking about the man he saw at the door. He felt jealousy making itself known inside him. "Is he good to you?"

"No, it's not that." Sasuke shook his head. "We're not together." He chuckled. "I can't allow myself to fall for you all over again, Naruto."

Having heard Sasuke was single gave the blond confidence. He closed the distance between them and caught Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss. Sasuke took a step back, trying to get away from the closeness but Naruto just put his arms around him. The raven didn't struggle.

"I can't let you get away." The blonde said. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled. "I won't give up."


End file.
